To Meet Again
by SourL
Summary: What happens if Minako could meet the people she wish to meet once more again? She was able to but only to have certain conditions laid upon her. There is a sequel called "To Encounter Once More Again". Enjoy
1. Once more again

The wind was cold, it was winter after all. The snow drifted down slowly and softly. Snow was known to be pure, white, and beautiful. But it was also cruel too. A lone silhouette walked through the snow. He opened the front door to his house.

"I'm home." Akihiko closed the door. He brushed off the snow on his shoulders and put his winter coat away. He took of the red muffler and held it close, inhaling the smell. It was a Christmas present years ago; it used to smell like her. But now it doesn't. He sat down on the couch and looked at a photograph.

"It's really cold outside. On the news they said that it was the coldest temperature on record… I promised that I would change the world, a world without the wish for death. So I'll keep at it, alright?" Akihiko took the photograph in his hand and gave a sad smile. "It's the 31st of January tomorrow. Everyone will see you."

To Meet Again

Once More Again

It was midnight. There was darkness everywhere. The only thing that was visible was the Great Seal. The golden doors were towering as if it was infinite. What kept those doors shut was a human figure. A familiar voice came out of nowhere asking, "Do you want to see the ones you love?"

"Ryoji-kun? Is that you?" The voice of the human figure came out the same as Ryoji. The figure didn't move, it was still frozen into stone. Both voices had a slight echo when spoken.

"Do you want to see the ones you love?" Ryoji asked once more.

"Of course I do. But if I leave, everyone will be in danger again so I must stay here." Minako voice diminished as if her self-confidence lower as she thought about what she wanted and what she must do.

"I could let you see them, talk to them, feel them, and be with them without endangering others. But unfortunately there are conditions." Ryoji's voice sadden there was silence in the air.

Minako spoke up in the silence. "What are the conditions?"

"To make sure the seal is intact; you must leave your persona as a seal for you. It's acceptable because the persona is a part of you. The conditions are if you live with feelings so strong and that if your feeling is mutual with the other party you are interacting you'll disappear."

"Feelings so strong?" I questioned. I knew that if I see everyone, I'm sure everyone will feel as happy as I am.

"Feelings like love, hate, and the sadness of loss. For example, if you someone say that they love you and you respond to them the same thing. You will disappear, because you will once more again feel one of life's greatest questions."

"That makes sense… What are the other conditions?" Minako thought about it.

"You mustn't say the conditions placed on you or you'll disappear and I can only give you a certain amount of time. You'll soon disappear once that time is up. I don't know how long it will last… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I couldn't do more." Ryoji's voice was in pain. His words broke down slowly and quietly.

"Uh-uh. You shouldn't be sorry. You're giving me more than enough. You're giving me a chance to be with everyone. Thank you so much, Ryoji-kun." Minako tried to comfort her dear friend.

"You should thank your friends. Because of their thoughts and bonds, they allowed me the power to grant you this wish. Now go." Minako felt a soft push on her back. It was the first time she felt something after years of being the Great Seal.

Minako's statue figure dissolved and transformed into her persona.

* * *

"Heeey!" Junpei's voice was loud like usual. Akihiko ran towards the group. Everyone gathered together in front of the stairs of the shrine. "You're late Akihiko-san. Even I got here on time!" Junpei was cheerful like usual.

"Sorry, it toke a while to convince them to let me get out of work." Akihiko was catching his breath after running for the whole way over there.

"Well let's go see her. It's been a while since we all came together." Mitsuru turned around toward the stairs.

"Yeah, our leader is naturally cheerful. So I'm sure she'll be extremely happy to see us." Yukari commented.

"The last one to our leader's grave is a rotten egg!" Junpei started running up the stairs.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Ken yelled out and started running.

"Hey come on! I just ran over here! Oh well, you won't beat me!" Akihiko started running again. Koromaru start followed Akihiko in excitement. Everyone started running up the stairs while Shinjiro was comment how everyone was acting like a kid.

Koromaru was closest to the goal but he started barking. He was running faster and the group all heard a thump and laughter.

On the way to the grave, Akihiko got there second but he stood there frozen. There, in front of his eyes, was their fearless leader sitting on the ground laughing with Koromaru nuzzling and licking her. "Ahahaha that tickles Koro-chan! Ahahaha stop! I get hehe it, I ahaha missed you too! Ahahahaha!"

Everyone else except Shinjiro was huffing in exhaustion after running as fast as they could. "Hey? Akihiko-san? Why are you just standing there?" Junpei questioned. Akihiko didn't answer. They looked what he was looking at and they saw her. All of them had shock in their eyes. She looked the same as the last saw her. "Hey am I dreaming?" Junpei pinched himself. "Ow! Okay. I'm not dreaming."

"Huh? Oh everyone!" Minako moved Koromaru off of her. She stood up and brushed her uniform. "I suddenly had something jump on me and licking all over my face. And it turns out to be Koro-chan. But it was a happy surprise." Minako was laughing happily. But after she laughed, small tears came out of her eyes. "I'm so happy to see everyone."

Akihiko was the first to move out of the group. He ran up and hugged her. "I missed you so much. You're real; you're here right in front of me." Akihiko inhaled her scent, the scent that was gone from his muffler so long ago.

"Ah-huh." Minako nodded slightly. Akihiko loosed up his hug. Everyone gathered and smiled. The girls all hugged Minako together with tears of happiness. They all spoke how happy and how they missed her. Eventually Mitsuru called a ride to bring everyone to her place. Everyone gathered and talked about what they did over the years, funny stories, exciting stories, and meaningless chatter. Minako was commenting how everyone changed. Especially Ken, he has gotten taller, looked older, and now Ken is in high school. They all had dinner together. It was first-class sushi. It was just like the time when they celebrated beating the last 12th shadow. Akihiko constantly looked at Minako as she talked and listened to everyone. At the end, they had to leave one by one. After Ken left with Koromaru, the only ones left were Akihiko, Mitsuru, Aigis, and Minako.

"Minako, do you want to stay at my place?" Akihiko asked.

"Are you sure? Won't I be a bother?"

"No, I'd be glad if you would be able to come. I live alone in an apartment."

"Me too. I'm really happy"

Mitsuru had a maid go buy clothes during dinner. So there was a suitcase full of clothes given to Minako. Aigis wanted to come with Akihiko and Minako but Mitsuru convinced her to stay. The only way to convince Aigis was that she could visit tomorrow. Minako wore a black winter coat given by Mitsuru and left with Akihiko. Akihiko held onto the suitcase in one hand and held Minako's hand in the other. They walked side by side quietly. Minako's face had a light pink tint on her cheeks. She constantly looked at the ground. They were quiet the whole time they were walking to the apartments. Akihiko lead Minako in his apartment. He told her to get take a bath and get ready for bed so he could get the extra futon ready. Minako did what she was told. Once she got out she went to the living room. She saw the music box that was given to her the last Chirstmas she spent with Akihiko. She opened the music box and saw different kinds of jewelry inside. Akihiko came in the living room and saw her holding onto the music box.

"You idiot. You still kept your promise to me even though I wasn't here." Minako smiled gently.

"I did promise. I said that I would give you something each year to put something inside the music box." Akihiko once more hugged Minako. "You're real. You're right in front of me and that's all that matters." Akihiko stopped hugging and looked at her. "You must be tired. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the futon."

"Okay." Minako didn't put much resistance. She was tired after all. She fell asleep the moment she hit the bed. Akihiko watched her sleeping figure for a bit to make sure she wouldn't disappear all of a sudden like the time when they fought Nyx. He too fell asleep in the futon.

* * *

Author note: A certain anime inspired me to make this fanfiction for P3P. I spent so many hours on P3P. I feel guilty for playing so long. *sweatdrop* Well I still love Persona 3. It's a great game after all.

Please wait for chapter two


	2. Distrubance

Distrubance

Akihiko woke up and saw that his bed was empty. 'Don't tell me she's!' he thought and ran out of the room. Only to be welcomed by a sweet smell waffling down the hallway. He ran towards the kitchen and saw Minako in an apron making pancakes.

Minako turned around "Oh! Good morning Akihiko-senpai."

Akihiko smiled back. "You scared me." He gave a sigh of relief. For a second he thought that it was only a dream. "I thought you were gone again."

"I'm sorry, I thought I would make pancakes for you, just like old times. But then again, do you still like pancakes? I forgot to ask you yesterday."

"Yeah I do. They smell really good."

"I'm glad." Minako finished the pancakes and set each of them some pancakes on the plates. She brought the plates on the table. She already put cups, silverware, napkins, syrup, butter and jam on the table. Minako put maple syrup on her pancakes and toke a huge bite out of it. "So yummy. I haven't felt hungry in years and now I'm eating food to satisfy my hungry. Ahh, the simple pleasures of food." Minako was basically inhaling the food.

"Hey, slow down, you'll…" then he heard Minako coughing. "…choke. Too late." Akihiko started patting on Minako's back. He poured milk in her cup and gave it to her. Minako drank half of the cups worth of milk.

"Phew. That was close. Hmm, I think I should ask Shinjiro-senpai lessons for cooking; he is a lot better than I am. I'd like to go, what Junpei calls, a delicious dimension, again." Minako wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Believe or not, Shinji taught me how to cook. He keeps on complaining and nagging me about my health food choices. He forced me to learn how to cook. Out of everything I learned, my specialty is fried rice. "

"That sounds really yummy."

"I'll make you some today. Get ready for a fried rice delicious dimension." Akihiko laughed a bit.

"I can't wait then." Minako and Akihiko finished their plate. Minako looked slight down towards the ground and started twiddling her fingers. "It's strange, yesterday we were so quiet. I didn't know what to say, but I felt comfortable. Now, today, we acted as if nothing has changed and went back to our old selves. Everyone has changed over these years I'm sure. Different interests, jobs, personality, maturity, dating, school, and even the city has changed. So many things have changed. But one thing hasn't changed; everyone still remembers and connects with each other. That's the thing that I hope will never change ever for the rest of our lives." Minako put her hand on her heart. Akihiko put his hand on her head.

"It's because we do remember that we still want to be together. Of course we can't see each other every day like we did at the dorm. But we still hang out and talk to each other… Minako, my feelings-…" Akihiko was cut off by the doorbell.

"It must be Aigis." Minako turned her head towards the door. "It's still morning, she must have anxi-…" now Minako was cut off by the phone.

"It's Mitsuru." Akihiko picked up the phone while Minako went to the door. "Hello, Akihiko speaking."

"Hello? Akihiko? I can't find Aigis anywhere. I think she went to your place." While Mitsuru was talking, Minako opened the door and Aigis hugged Minako. Akihiko confirmed it really was Aigis that came over today. And told Mitsuru.

"I have missed you so much." Aigis continued to hug Minako.

"I've missed you too but we just saw each other yesterday… ummm could you let go? That way I could close the door."

"My apologies." Aigis let go of Minako and Minako closed the door. They both headed towards the couch and sat down.

Akihiko hung up the phone and sat down next to Minako. "Mitsuru sounded really mad on the phone Aigis. She'll come over right now. I just hope that I won't face an execution." Akihiko sighed.

"Yes, last time when you have received severe punishment, was at the Kyoto trip. It was very interesting to see a human ice sculpture in the middle of the hot springs." Aigis commented.

"Don't remind me." Akihiko shuddered at the memory of what happened.

"Oh yeah… I can't believe you stayed at the hot springs when it was the girl's turn." Minako looked darkly at Akihiko.

"You of all people have to believe me! I was the victim, who was forced to commit a crime against my will. Junpei and Ryoji were the offended!" Akihiko started panicking.

Minako started giggling at Akihiko's frantic explanations. Mitsuru came by later and started lecturing Aigis. Mitsuru stayed until early afternoon, until she had another appointment to attend too. She toke Aigis with her even though Aigis asked constantly to extend the time. Akihiko and Minako watched them go off back in the limo.

"Mitsuru-senpai still seems busy as ever. Aigis still haven't changed much, except she is a lot more human now. Aki, what does Aigis do?" Minako took the dishes from breakfast and put the sink. She rolled up her sleeves and started washing the dishes.

"Aigis works for the Mitsuru's company. She's does small jobs around the company like ordering certain meals for certain parties. Somewhat like a secretary… Hey, let me do the dishes." Akihiko started rolling up his sleeves and took off his gloves.

"That job seems very Aigis like. What about everyone else? And no way, I made the food so I should do the dishes. My mess, my clean-up." Minako ignored Akihiko's jesters to help out in the kitchen.

"Shinji cooks, Junpei's with Chidori, Fuuka works with some sort of technology, Ken is in high school, Koromaru stays with Ken at the dorm, and I'm not sure what Yukari does. I didn't ask her when she got out of college… You made the food, so to make it even, I should do the dishes."

"How could you not ask Yukari what she does? I guess I have to ask her sometime. And how things went with her mom. What do you do for a job? … And fine, you can dry and put away the dishes." Minako gave up after Akihiko's constant pestering of trying to help her.

"It just didn't cross my mind when I'm with Yukari. I work for the police force." Akihiko grabbed the dish that Minako handed out.

"Police force? Really? That's amazing." Minako looked at Akihiko in awe.

"Unfortunately they aren't flexible on hours. I have to tell them weeks ahead of time to get a certain day off. Today is my day off but I have to work tomorrow. I'll try to get off of work but I doubt it will happen."

"It's okay. You have to work, right? Besides I want to explore what's different now in the city." Minako smiled and started cleaning the sink.

"I don't want to leave you alone. I'm worried." Akihiko grabbed the last dish and started drying it. "Tomorrow I have to leave in the morning to work. I'll try to get off work early tomorrow then I can give you a tour around the city. It will be a date." Akihiko put all the dishes back to where they belong and wore his gloves back on.

"Didn't you say that they are really strict on hours?"

"I'm in good terms."

"I'm sure everyone knows that you were the boxing champion back in high school. After all you were pretty famous in high school" Minako made fists in front of her body and started punching in the air.

"You make it sound like I'm going to threaten them." Akihiko felt like there was a sweatdrop over his head.

"Oh, so you don't deny that everyone there knows that you were a boxing champion. I guess you can threaten everyone there without lifting a finger." Minako started laughing.

"Oh you!" Akihiko started grabbing Minako. He lifted her up in the air. Minako gave out a small shriek before she started laughing. Akihiko joined laughing with her and hugged her. "You really-" the phone started cutting of Akihiko. "The phone again?" Akihiko let go of Minako and looked at the caller id on the phone. It was Shinjiro "Hello? Shinji?"

"Hey, Aki. You free next month night? I was planning on making a dinner party with everyone next month I wanted to do it at an earlier time but that damn Mitsuru's schedule keeps on making it hard to organize."

"Yeah, it's fine. You're rather talkative today. You must be really excited."

"Shuddup idiot. At least I didn't burn the soup when I first started cooking. I thought Fuuka was bad, but you're seriously a piece of work."

"What was that?" Akihiko turned a bit red from agitation.

"Don't tell her about it. It's a surprise. Talk to you later." Shinjiro hung up the phone.

"Still close as ever with Shinjiro-senpai, I see. Or in this case, hear." Minako was swinging her legs as she sat.

"Ah, yeah. We are."

"What were you talking about?"

"He's telling me not to burn the soup for you."

"Huh? How can you burn soup? It's liquid."

"Trust me, you don't even want to know."

Minako started pestering Akihiko on how you can burn soup. Akihiko refused to tell her, knowing that she might want to try and experiment on it one day. When it was close to dinner time, Akihiko started making dinner while Minako sat on a stool watching Akihiko. When the fried rice was done, Minako complemented and enjoyed every last bite. Minako was about to start a conversation until the phone rang again.

"I swear, it must be 'disturb Akihiko-senpai and Minako's conversation day.'" Minako pouted slightly.

"I normally don't get this many disturbances in one day." Akihiko looked at his cell phone. "Oh it's Junpei."

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Minako tilted her head. "You know, he'll keep on calling your cell phone until you pick up."

"I'll just turn off my phone then. He doesn't know my house number. This is payback for what happened at Kyoto." Akihiko turned off his phone

"You're seriously holding a grudge about that till this day? You're so cute and silly." Minako started giggling.

"H-Hey don't tease me!" Akihiko turned red.

"I'll stop teasing you for now if you kiss me." Minako joked a bit.

"'For now?' I'm not sure if I like the sound of that. But I'll gladly take you up on that offer for the kiss." Akihiko started getting closer to Minako, as she started blushing uncontrollably.

-Meanwhile-

"Arggghhh! Dang it! I don't have Akihiko-san's house number! I just want to hang out with my best bud but I can't contact them. Did his phone die? But he didn't pick up the first time. Don't tell me he's doing this on purpose!" Junpei was shouting out loud in the middle of the streets.

"What's wrong Junpei?" Chidori asked him.

"I bet Akihiko-san wants them to go 'coo coo, kiss kiss.' They are so frustrating sometimes." Junpei glared at his phone.

Chidori just stared at Junpei and started walking away very, very quickly. "I don't know him."

"Gah! Chidorita! Wait up!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for waiting for the second chapter. I've been busy with classes and I hope you understand... As much as I like Akihiko, I honestly do not like pancakes. I find pancakes too buttery for my taste. I enjoy waffles more.

To **Jonaleepuff** and **Tachikawa Yuzuki** thank you for waiting and looking forward for my chapters

To **pmch** yeah the conditions are mean, but I can't help being mean to the characters. XD Thanks for loving it though

To **Factory** I'm glad you think of this as an interesting concept. I hope you'll enjoy it very much.

Please wait for Chapter 3~


	3. Date

Date

People were staring at Akihiko as he was quickly worked on his paperwork. Akihiko was normally serious and efficient for work but as much as now. A co-worker patted on Akihiko's back.

"Yo! You're working harder than usual." The co-worker gave Akihiko a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I want to leave early." Akihiko replied.

But you seem happier than usual. Did something good happen to the famous Sanada-san? Let me guess, you have a date." The co-worker grinned while speaking in a joking matter, while Akihiko just stared at him. "Just kidding. The famous Sanada-san doesn't date after all."

"No, you're right. I have a date." Akihiko answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ahahah that's what I thou... Wait? What? You have a date?" The co-worker jumped in shock. He yelled so loud that everyone in the office heard.

Another co-worker ran over and exclaimed, "How? Where? When did you get yourself a girlfriend? That's not fair! Just the other day when that hottie was hitting on you, you just gave her a cold shoulder. Why the sudden change of heart of getting a girlfriend?"

"I didn't get a sudden change of heart. I cared for her ever since high school. That's all."

"Wait a minute, you had a girlfriend after all this time and you never told us about it? What kind of co-worker are you? Not telling us the most important fact that you're not single. If we would have known we wouldn't have invited you to come to the blind dates, not that you have ever accepted anyway."

"I didn't think that I needed to report to you about it. Besides, I haven't seen her in years until the day before yesterday."

"A long distance relationship?"

"Something like that."

"Hey, I want to see your girlfriend! I bet she's a looker." The first co-worker grinned.

"I swear, you're just like Junpei." Akihiko sighed at his co-worker.

"Ah, who?"

"Nothing, anyway I'm done with the report. So I'm going to give this to the chief and leave. Bye." Akihiko grabbed his coat and bag and left to the chief's office.

"Did I tick him off?"

* * *

"I'm home," Akihiko entered the door.

"Welcome back. Hmmm. You look fantastic in a suit." Minako smiled.

Akihiko blushed slightly and dodged at Minako's stares. Akihiko started putting away his bag. "This place… seems cleaner?" Akhiko was tilted his head in confusion. Akihiko was the type of person who would keep his place nice and neat but the room still seemed a bit off.

"Oh, you noticed. I hope you don't mind. I got so excited for today that I started cleaning the place up. But there wasn't much to clean."

"Haha, I don't mind. Are you ready for our date around the city?"

"Ah-huh. I'm really excited right now." Minako got ready to go out and held Akihiko's hand. The two of them exited out the door and took the monorail. The monorail still looked the same as it did a few years back. Their first stop was at Paulownia Mall. Minako started wondering around the place. Seeing that some of the stores haven't changed, like the Game Panic, Chagall Café, and Club Escapade. Akihiko just watched Minako's happy face. She looked like everything was new to her yet at the same time, a hint of reminiscent showed as well. Next they went to Iwatodai Station. There, they bought the Weird Takoyaki at Octopia. Minako was trying to cool down her steaming, hot takoyaki. While Akihiko just popped on in his mouth.

"…! Ha, hot!" Akihiko swallowed the takoyaki. "That was dangerous." Akihiko sighed. "I came out victorious."

Minako giggled. "You did the same thing when we got takoyaki at the summer festival last time."

"I did, didn't I?" Akihiko grabbed another takoyaki and started blowing on it till it cooled a bit. "Eat up." Minako ate the takoyaki that was being offered.

"Yummy." Minako ate the takoyaki, while Akihiko looked proud of what he did. "Now that I think about it. Back at the summer festival we didn't hold hands. I asked you if you wanted to hold hands but you just didn't get it. Also how you said that I didn't need to wear a yukata. Then you said that you didn't know where to look." Minako started picking on Akihiko with a grin on her face.

"Ah h-hey. That was a long time ago. Besides how would I have known how I felt about you? Wait, that was a bad excuse. Let me think of another!" Akihiko was turning a bit frantic while Minako was giggle. "Ever since you came back, you just keep on teasing me. It's too bad that the 'for now' talk yesterday didn't last never long."

"Uh-huh, but you know you love the teasing." Minako started eating more takoyaki. "So yummy. This tastes so good. It's better than before… Ah, I ate them all…" Minako stared at Akihiko. "Aki…"

"You call me Aki when you try to sweet talk me and not normally back at home? Sometimes I wonder what I should do with you." Akihiko gave another one of his takoyaki and let Minako eat it.

Minako ate the takoyaki and smiled "Hehe, thank you Aki. You're the best…" Minako and Akihiko finished all of their takoyaki and started wondering around. They went to Naganaki Shine and enjoyed the peaceful scenery. Then they wondered outside the gates of Gekkoukan High School and sat down on a bench. "This brings back memories." Minako blushed at remembering the day when Akihiko realized his feelings for her. Minako put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it does... Your face is red? Are you getting sick? We have been outside for a long time and it's getting dark." Akihiko put his hand on Minako's forehead.

"Akihiko-senpai… Sometimes you are really dense." Minako sighed.

"Huh?" Akihiko thought about it. "If you're not getting sick… Ah! You must be cold. Come here." Akihiko started embracing Minako to warm her up.

"Not exactly what was on my mind, but this answer is acceptable as well." Minako started snuggling.

"What were you thinking about then?"

"Hmm. It's nothing… You're so warm, Aki." After a few minutes Minako fell asleep on Akihiko.

"Jeez, you shouldn't sleep outside. Careless as ever." Akihiko put his coat on Minako. Then he put her on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. He carried her back home and put her to bed. They still haven't had dinner yet and Akihiko was wondering what to make. He looked at the recipe book that Shinji had given to him when he moved to this apartment. As he was looking, Minako crept up on Akihiko as he was busy concentrating on the recipe book.

"Boo!" Minako jumped on Akihiko. Akihiko jumped in surprised and gave a sigh.

"You startled me."

"Hehe. A recipe book?" Minako hugged Akihiko from behind and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, for dinner."

"Should we decide and cook together for dinner? Or have you already decided?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then let's look at it together." Minako looked at book with Akihiko.

They picked out what to make and made dinner together. They ate together and cleaned up together. They sat on the couch. Minako was satisfied with her full stomach.

"That was delicious… I've been wondering for a while Akihiko-senpai. Where's the rabbit doll you gave me? I thought I would be able to find it while I was cleaning the apartment but I couldn't find it."

"Oh, hold on." Akihiko went in his room and came out with the rabbit. He gave the rabbit to Minako as she held onto the rabbit. There was complete silence. Both felt a bit awkward.

"Say something." Akihiko broke the silence.

"Umm… Hello?" Minako responded.

"Seriously? Well that's fine." Akihiko kissed Minako on the forehead. "Action speaks louder than words, right?"

Akihiko's cell phone started ringing. Akihiko looked at his cell phone.

"Junpei again!" Akihiko scowled and turned off his phone. Minako started feeling slightly bad for Junpei but it was just a little bit.

"Junpei has extremely bad timing." Minako commented. Then the house phone started ringing. "Let me guess that it's Junpei. He honestly doesn't like the give up when it comes to these sorts of things."

Akihiko got up and sighed. He looked at the id and frowned. "What is it, Junpei?"

"Hey Akihiko-san, is Mina-tan there?" Junpei didn't understand the trouble he got himself into with Akihiko.

"Yeah she's here… How did you get my house phone number?"

"Because of yesterday. I bothered Fuuka-tan and Yukari-tan to give me your number. I bet you both were going all lovey dovey. Honestly, don't hog her all to yourself. I mean come on, why did you turn off your phone like that…" Junpei kept on going on and on, on the phone. Akihiko decided to give up talking to him and gave the phone to Minako. She talked with Junpei until he had to go to bed. It was a night of being distracted away from each other by the infamous Junpei. Akihiko was pouted. He seriously wanted to get back at Junpei for disturbing him. Minako saw Akihiko's dissatisfied face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Akihiko kissed her gently on the lips. "This is better." Akihiko's forehead tapped on her forehead. Minako blushed just as hard as yesterday and decided it was her turn to make her move to kiss him back.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was working on a paper about Superheroes and Ideology. It was fun researching about it, but I honestly don't like writing papers.

This chapter is slow, and I'm sorry. I know what the ending is going to be like so don't worry, I'll keep on going. Plus, sorry for the grammatical mistakes I've made. I don't like reading back at my work often.

**LilLaoRyo704**:Thank you for liking chapter 2. Please keep on reading this story till it ends. I'm glad you find it cute.

**Jonaleepuff**: Keep on looking forward to the story. Oh and I like waffles better haha. Oh and Akihiko's job is somewhat set on stone if you think about trinity soul.

**pchan17**: I deleted the first one because it made me agitated. I knew there were mistakes here and there after I posted it up but I was too lazy to change it.

**Scarlette Shizuru**: Thank you. Glad you liked it. Please keep on reading this story till it ends.


	4. Feast

Feast

Days turned into weeks and now the weeks have turned into a month since Minako came back. Shinjiro planned restlessly to make the best dinner party he had ever made, making all off the S.E.E.S member's favorite dishes. Koromaru was sleeping over at Shinjiro's place over night. He was just sitting down patiently while wagging his tail. The door bell rung and Koromaru ran towards the door.

"It's open!" Shinjiro yelled at the door.

"Hey, Shinjiro-senpai!" Junpei called out in excitement.

"Don't mind us." Fuuka politely let herself in.

"Good Afternoon, Shijiro-senpai." Yukari started taking off her shoes.

"You guys are too damn early. It's only four in the afternoon. I told you idiots to come at six." Shinjiro complained.

"We thought you needed some help for the 'welcome back' party for Minako. So we thought we'd come early to help set things up. Knowing that you'd say no, we decided to come here without permission." Yukari pointed at the huge bag.

"Although you had to drag me here even though I don't want to. Yukari-tan…" Junpei complained. "I was having a nice and peaceful time with Chidorita and everything."

"Stop complaining. I heard from Minako that you keep on calling her at the worse possible moments. Call it karma, Stupei."

"Huh? I have?"

"I hope you guys ain't gonna cook." Shinjiro butted in the conversation.

"No, don't worry senpai." Fuuka responded. "We decided to decorate the place. That's why Yukari decided to bring Junpei, so that he could get all the high places and not bother you. We'll clean it up once the party is over."

"That's right; we're going to decorate the place so we could get the happy mood in placed." Yukari started taking out the hanging decorations. "And Junpei is going to do most of the cleaning, right Fuuka?"

"What? Why me?" Junpei jumped.

"Umm well…" Fuuka was hesitating what to say to Junpei after that comment.

"Come on Stupei, Fuuka, let's work on these decorations." Yukari handed the decorations.

"Fine, you guys can decorate the place. You better get every single damn decoration out of the place before you leave. Got that?" Shinjiro started cracking the eggs in the bowl.

"Of course, we said we would." Yukari answered confidently. She started blowing up a balloon and tied it up once it was a good size. Not too small and not too big. She started putting on the floor as Koromaru started playing with it.

"Koro-chan don't play with the balloon, it'll pop." Fuuka started helping Yukari.

-POP-

Koromaru jumped and ran off in shock that the new found ball just popped.

"Too late…" Yukari commented.

As the gang started decorating the place and Shinjiro cooked. Everyone enjoyed at what they were doing. Mitsuru, Ken, and Aigis came ten minutes before six. Mitsuru brought a few bottles of sparkling juice so that no one would get drunk at the party and considered that Ken was underage. Everyone finished at what they were doing a few minutes before six.

"The place looks amazing. I'm surprised that you allowed this place to be decorated Aragaki." Mitsuru looked around the living room decorations.

"I didn't. These idiots just barged in here saying that they're going to decorate the place. What's done is done. It'd be a waste to take them down now." Shinjiro started placing the plates on the table.

"It won't be in vain though. I'm sure our leader would love this. And it's all thanks to the amazing Junpei." Junpei victoriously announced.

"Urg, whatever. Says the guy who was complaining from the start. You haven't changed one bit over the years." Yukari sighs.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Yukari-chan, you haven't changed much either." Fuuka added.

"At least I'm not childish like him." Yukari pointed out the facts.

"Haha," Mitsuru laughed a bit while all eyes stared at her. "It's just like old times. This reminds me of the time when we had that dinner party that Aragaki made at the dorm. I'm still surprised that you can make this much food by yourself."

"Shuddup, quit talking about memories. It's making me all fuzzy inside." Shinjiro toke off his apron

Ken faced him, "You said the same thing back in Tartarus, when Sanada-san was talking about the past."

"Huh, really?" Junpei jumped in the conversation. The doorbell rung just as Junpei was about to add something to his comment. "They're here." Everyone quietly ran and hid out of sight. Shinjiro turned off the lights and opened the door.

"Hi Shinjiro-senpai. Thanks for inviting us for dinner." Mianko smiled.

"Hey, Shinji. We brought a big cake with us. Minako said that we should bring something." Akihiko gave Shinjiro the cake while they were taking off their shoes.

"You're making it sound like you're blaming me, Akihiko-senpai." Minako pouted.

"But I told you that there was no need to." Akihiko answered.

"But it's polite to bring something. It'd be rude to just come here to eat food and leave." Minako added.

"This cake is a bit too big, don't you think?"

"The bigger the better, is what they say." Minako proudly exclaimed.

"Who says that?"

"…You do sometimes."

"Huh? No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with your lover's quarrel." Shinjiro put both of his hands on their heads. "Hurry up in." The two followed Shinjiro inside.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out and yelled. Minako jumped and fell down. Koromaru ran over and started licking Minako on the cheek and nuzzling her.

"You guys startled me." Minako stood up and petted Koromaru. "Everyone is here. Did you plan this Shinjiro-senpai?" Minako asked.

"Hmph. I did say that we should do this again years ago. Might as well do it now." Shinjiro blushed and turned his head away.

"Thank you, everyone" Minako smiled. Everyone started talking and sat down around the table under Shinjiro's orders. Everyone was enjoying their meals including Koromaru, who had a special meal made for him. Everyone was talking and smiling. Junpei was commenting once more again about the delicious dimension. Akihiko was basically inhaling the food. While Minako was worrying that Akihiko might choke while enjoying her own food. After everyone was finished with their dinner, they started eating the cake Minako and Akihiko brought (except for Koromaru, but fret not. Shinjiro gave Koromaru a bone as a substitute).

"See, it's good to have a bigger cake Akihiko-senpai." Minako started munching on the cake.

"Yeah, yeah. I give up. There's no use arguing with you." Akihiko sighed under defeat. Knowing that if he resisted, Minako would have finish him off easily.

"Hehe." Minako smiled happily.

"Don't give Akihiko-senpai a hard time. He'll start pouting like a child." Yukari laughed.

"Oh how's your relationship with your mom? Have you met with her yet?" Minako turned to Yukari.

"Yeah, during the spring break of my senior year in high school, we met. We're closer now and she's now remarried. Even though we're closer, it sometimes gets a bit awkward. But I'm sure we could get over that soon." Yukari sipped her glass of sparkling juice.

"That's good. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you met with your mom."

"Don't worry about it. That whole time I was thinking, if you were there, you would have defiantly cheered me on. So I was able to muster up my courage thanks to you. You don't need to apologize. I'm thankful you were thinking of me." Yukari smiled. "That reminds me. Here." Yukari handed Minako something. Minako opened her hand and saw the same cell phone strap that she gave you years ago.

"This is…" Minako looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, to be honest. I still want you to have that. That way, I could remind myself to move forward without looking back. You helped me realize what my mom was going through a bit more every time I spent time with you. We're best friends and it helped me open up a lot. Could you hold onto that so I won't forget?" Yukari asked.

"Uh-huh. I'll take good care of it. You can do it Yukari. I'm sure you'll be able to talk with your mom without getting awkward ever again. I'm sure of it." Minako cheered her on.

"Thanks." Yukari let out a big grin.

Hours flew by as everyone was happily chatting. Ken, Koromaru, Aigis, and Mitsuru were the first ones that had to go out. Knowing that Ken is still a high school student and Koromaru still lives in the dorms, it made more sense if he left with Ken. Mitsuru and Aigis still had work early morning the next day so they had to leave. Junpei was knocked out from all the excitement and food. Yukari was extremely agitated that he was asleep that she started slapping him to get up, which he did after his cheeks turned bright red. Yukari, Fuuka, and Junpei were going to stay a bit longer so they could help clean the place up. The four walked Minako and Akihiko towards the door as the prepared to leave.

"It was a lot of fun. Thanks for the party. I'm so happy to see everyone together again." Minako was a bit saddened that the party ended but she had a great time.

"We'll do more things together as a group sometime again. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure Stupei here will be worked to the bone cleaning this place up." Yukari had a bright smiled.

"You're really keeping up with your word," Junpei sighed miserably.

"Take care. Let's get together and cook sometime." Fuuka greeted Minako off.

"Yes, we should make that cake again." Minako added.

"Oy, Aki. Make sure you cook something healthy. You better not start eating too much of that protein shit. And you better not give her something unhealthy or something that shouldn't be called food." Shinjiro commented.

"Don't tell me something like that." Akihiko was a bit ticked off. "You treat me like a kid way too much. You worry too much as usual."

"That's because you're still too damn reckless. Both of you are." Shinjiro stared at both Minako and Akihiko.

"You know us so well, Shinijro-senpai." Said Minako.

"Now you're making me more worried…" Shinjiro stared at Minako.

"I'll see you later, best bud." Junpei saluted trying to make himself look cool but made him look silly that way. Everyone said their good byes and Akihiko and Minako walked off.

"I had a lot of fun. What about you Akihiko-senpai?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun too." Akhiko smiled at Minako as they walked together down the street.

"… AHHH!" Minako yelled out, startling Akihiko.

"What? What's wrong?" Akihiko asked Minako.

"I forgot to ask what Yukari did as an occupation…" Minako started out in space in shock of what she forgot.

"I did say that it just didn't come to mind when it came to asking Takeba what her job is."

"You're right." Minako sighed in defeat. As Akihiko regained his honor.

* * *

Author Note: I have a good idea what the next chapter is going to be like but the writing is going to be postponed till I survive the week of tests, readings, and more tests! So until then, please bare with me!

**Ryurieri**: Thank you for loving it. I'll do my best to keep up with the work.

**Scarlette Shizuru**: I thought it would be fine as long as Akihiko or Minako wouldn't say that they love each other yet. They did say that they're happy with being with each other but they didn't say they love each other even though they knew that they do know it. Love is a strong emotion after all~ So I thought it was fine.


	5. Hot springs and Memories

Hot springs and Memories

March 5th was the day of both Mitsuru and Akihiko graduated and it was the same day of the S.E.E.S member's promise. Everyone got together on that day hanging out. Mitsuru decided to invite everyone to the Kyoto the next day. Everyone was excited, especially Ken and Koromaru, since they weren't able to go last time. Shinjiro thought everyone was being childish but inside he was just as excited as everyone, perhaps even more. Everyone got inside the bullet train. Junpei, Minako, Yukari, Akihiko, and Ken were playing cards.

"The Loser has to strip a piece of clothing!" Junpei announced, just as the game was about to end.

"What?" Minako, Yukari, Akihiko and Ken yelled out. Junpei grabbed a card and it turned out to be the losing card.

"… You have really bad karma, Junpei…" Ken responded.

"He got what he deserves." Akihiko commented.

"Especially when he sets the rules of striping clothing all of a sudden." Yukari sighed. "You don't have to do it, Junpei."

"No, I'm a man of his word." Junpei toke off his signature hat. "There! I 'striped' a piece of clothing off." Junpei grinned.

"I'm not even going to comment." Yukari answered darkly.

"Since I have my mp3 and headphones, would that count as striping?" Minako questioned.

"You were up for it?" Akihiko jumped back in shock.

"Of course not, not here in here in the train." Minako smiled brightly.

"… Please don't tell me you were willing somewhere else more private." Akihiko felt as Minako was draining out his energy from her comment.

"Don't worry. I have great luck." Minako went closer to Akihiko's ear and whispered. "Plus I'm great at cheating if worse comes to worse. So you don't have to worry about me."

"Minako, sometimes you're just too much." Yukari sighed.

"Why, thank you Yukari." Minako answered back.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Shinjiro came by watching the group getting ready for another game.

"We're just playing cards. But the loser has to strip a piece of clothing off. Wanna join Shinjiro-senpai?" Junpei started shuffling the deck.

"What the hell! We are not striping! Ignore Junpei, senpai. He's just making the rule up." Yukari grabbed Junpei's hat and smacked him in the head with it.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it, Stupei. Honestly, I sometimes wonder what Chidori sees in you when you act like this." said Yukari.

"She loves me, even though there are times she says that she doesn't know me when I start yelling in the middle of the streets." Junpei looked so proud after saying that.

"She says that she doesn't know you when you do something stupid. Why do you look so damn proud after announcing something so stupid as that?" Shinjiro commented.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend. You playing or no?" Junpei finished shuffling up the deck.

"Yeah, why don't you play with us? We can squeeze you in." Minako smiled brightly.

Shinjiro sighed and looked at the group. "What the hell. I'm in."

Everyone was excited and started playing the game again. Junpei lost again, over and over. Once the ride was over, everyone brought their bags and went to the same hotel as they went when they were in high school. Poor Koromaru wasn't allowed in the hot spring but he was allowed to stay in the hotel. There were two rooms, one for the boys (and Koromaru) and the other for the girls. The rooms were side by side. Akihiko and Shinjiro started playing ping-pong together. They were at it furiously while Koromaru was looking at the ball going back and forth. Everyone enjoyed the gourmet meals, that Mitsuru ordered. During the night time Minako decided to walk around the river by herself. She remembered the time when she and Ryoji were talking by the same riverbed.

"Ryoji… Thank you so much. Even though my time here is short, I'm still thankful that you're giving me this chance to be with everyone again…" Minako mumbled while looking up at the full moon. Minako look back down and saw Shinjiro sit by the riverside.

"Shinjiro-senpai?" Minako walked over by Shinjiro's side and sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Shinjiro replied.

"I was just thinking about someone. We sat on this riverbed during the school trip and talked a while. I remember eating a green tea crêpe while seeing a bunch of couples and the river glittering like diamonds. Now, I'm sitting by you while the bright full moon glows in the river like specks of hope."

"Hope?" Shinjiro asked.

"Hope to live and struggle. The moon was Nyx after all. Nyx, the being of death itself, still hovers above us. Death is inevitable but we all struggle to live. It's like Nyx is cheering us on to live, just as the moon still glows for us in the middle of the night. It's not always shining for us every night but it's still there cheering for us." Minako looked at the river.

"I guess you should know Nyx the best, you've been sealed with it for about 5 years now, huh." Shinjiro commented.

"It's been that long, hmmm… Shinjiro-senpai, how have you been? Are you still coughing? Are you still taking those drugs?" Minako asked.

Shinjiro patted her head. "Don't worry about me. I stopped take the drugs after I woke up. You haven't heard me coughing now, do you?" Shinjiro grinned to make Minako feel better.

"No, I don't. That's good then. I'm glad that you're alright. I'm glad that you're still alive… No, glad isn't the word. To be honest, no words could explain the relief and happiness I feel knowing that you and everyone is still alive. Although, I do wonder what you have been up to. I know you're extremely level headed compared to Akihiko-senpai, but you can be just as reckless."

"Nothing worth talking about… Now that I think about it, you're just as reckless as the both of us combined." Shinjiro lectured.

"I'm sowwy." Minako started baby talking. "Ah-choo!" Minako sneezed.

"Hey, it's still cold. Come here." Shinjiro toke off his coat and put it on Minako. He moved closer to block some of the wind. "You're such an idiot for not bringing a coat outside."

"Hehe, you're like the foul-mouth, overprotective big brother of the group." Minako giggled.

"I'm starting to believe that you're the baby of the group. Even Koro-chan can sit still compared to you."

"Koro-chan doesn't count because of dog years. He's about 35 years older now, so he's basically the oldest in the group." Minako pouted. "What do you think Akihiko-senpai is then, in the group?"

"The idiotic kid that rushes into trouble without thinking about it. Remember, he's prideful, idiotic, kind crybaby."

"Wow, you shot him down hard like usual. But you're right, he is all of those things, and because of how he is, I love him. Hiss rash, kind behavior makes me smile even though I worry." Minako smiled.

"He loves you too, so you better not leave again. He cried so much after you were gone. It took a while for me to snap him out of it." Shinjiro patted her head once more again.

"Did you cry when I left?" Minako tilted her head.

"Why are you asking me that?" Shinjiro started blushing a bit. "We should get back, or everyone will worry about you." Shinjiro pulled down his beanie and stood up.

"Aww, you're avoiding my question." Minako also stood up and Shinjiro grabbed her hand and lead her back to the hotel.

Once they got back everyone went to bed. The next day everyone went sightseeing and enjoyed the local specialties. Akihiko and Minako snuck out of the group near the end of the sightseeing and just hung out together. Minako was so happy because they weren't able to hang out like they wanted to do back at the school trip. Akihiko and Minako shared a green tea crepe and walked hand and hand down the river. After that they went back to the hotel. Akihiko went to his room while Minako did the same.

"Ah, Minako, welcome back. Do you want to hang out with us and go to the hot springs?" Fuuka asked.

"Sure!" Minako smiled. The group decided to look at the souvenir shops before they go to the springs. When they went to the hot springs Minako said "Just like how I remember it!"

"Hopefully the guys aren't here this time." Yukari mumbled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they remember Mitsuru's execution." Minako smiled but then looked darkly, "even if they don't, I'll give them something worse than death."

"I'm sure they won't be here." Mitsuru reassured herself. "Let's get in."

Everyone got in and enjoyed the bath.

"I have a question, 5 years ago, did Shinjiro-senpai cry when I was gone?" Minako asked.

"Huh? What brought this up?" Yukari asked.

"I was talking to Shinjiro-senpai last night. And he was commenting about Akihiko-senpai. So I asked him about it and he avoided my question."

"I'm sure Aragaki cried." Mitsuru answered. "Even though he won't show it in front of people, I'm sure he cried when he was alone. He was depressed for a while. But he snapped out of it when he watched Akihiko depressed for over a week."

"So that's what happened, hmmm." Minako thought about it.

...

-A few minutes ago-

"Why did you invite us at the hot spring at a weird time?" Ken asked Junpei.

"… Don't tell me…" Akihiko looked in shock. "You're doing this again?"

"Again?" Shinjiro asked.

"I doubt any girl will come here at such a weird time. Besides I'm sure that the girls in our group won't come at this time either." Junpei tried to comfort Akihiko.

"That's what you said last time!" Akihiko snapped. "I don't want to face execution again."

"Wait a damn minute; are you saying it's the girl's time now?" Shinjiro glared at Junpei.

"I'm getting out of here before they come." Akihiko stood up.

"Just like how I remember it!" Minako announced in the hot springs.

"Damn it, they're here!" Shinjiro grabbed Akihiko's arm and brought him down out of sight.

"To think that this would happen again, ahahaha…" Junpei nervously whispered.

"Be quiet Junpei-san." Ken shushed Junpei.

"I have a question, 5 years ago, did Shinjiro-senpai cry when I was gone?" Minako asked out loud. Shinjiro started turning red, and it wasn't from the heat.

"Huh? What brought this up?" Yukari asked.

"I was talking to Shinjiro-senpai last night. And he was commenting about Akihiko-senpai. So I asked him about it and he avoided my question."

"Shinji, you were with Minako last night? What were you commenting me about?" Akihiko whispered to Shinjiro.

"Be quiet you idiot." Shinjiro whispered back.

"I'm sure Aragaki cried." Mitsuru answered. "Even though he won't show it in front of people, I'm sure he cried when he was alone. He was depressed for a while. But he snapped out of it when he watched Akihiko depressed for over a week."

"So that's what happened, hmmm." Minako thought about it.

"Shinjiro-senpai, you're a softy just like you always are." Junpei whispered his comment.

"Shut up you idiot, do you want to get caught?" Shinjiro snapped back.

"Huh? Did you guys hear something?" Minako asked.

"This is not good." Ken whispered.

"Shut up." Junpei replied.

"Don't tell me it's the boys again, if it's them. I am going to kick the living crap out of them." Yukari replied. "Minako you go that way, I'll go this way. Fuuka go over there."

"Ummm… Okay…" Fuuka replied and started walking.

The guys tried to quietly hide behind one of the huge boulders. Minako looked at the boulder and walked towards there. "I thought so… You guys are here…" Minako looked behind the boulder and crossed her arms. "To think you didn't learn your lesson the last time this happened, Junpei… Aki…" Minako had each of her words dripped with venom. All of the boys were trembling in fear. "I didn't think I'd see you here, Ken… Shinjiro-senpai…" All the girls saw what Minako has found.

"I'm going to execute you all!" Mitsuru yelled in rage.

"It was nice knowing you, again." Aigis commented.

The next day was the day all the girls were ignoring the guys and when in their own group with Koromaru. Koromaru was confused at what happened and why the girls are ignoring the guys and why the guys are in pain. The guys stayed at the hotel for the day because they were still recovering from the execution they faced. The day after that was the day they had to leave. The girls still ignored the guys and Junpei cursed Kyoto. While the guys cursed Junpei.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry it has been a while. The excuse is, midterms and sickness. I've been sick for over a week and I'm still currently sick. Unfortuantly I get sick quite easily and it lasts for long periods of time. So I've been knocked out sleeping for a while too. Last weekend I slept for over 15 hours straight. I was so confused when I woke up. I thought it was 9 PM the previous day but it was so bright outside. Well it was actually 9 AM the next day. It took a while for me to get my head on straight. It reminds me of a dream I once had and thought it was reality. Lol. I'm such an airhead. I've been injuring myself by accident a lot lately too. I need to work on that. Well please do read and review. Thanks for your time with my babbling.

**Scarlette Shizuru**: Thank you for your constant comments and support. I highly appreciate it!

...

Don't forget people~ Please Review. That way I can motivate myself even more.


	6. Realization

Realization

Minako woke up. It was just another normal peaceful day. It's been 5 months since she got back home. Since Akihiko was already gone to work, she decided to meet up with Koromaru. She did promise to meet up with Koro-chan and take him out on a walk and watch the True Battle of Real Men with him. She got ready to get out and met up with Koromaru in front of the dorms.

"Hi Koro-chan!" Minako ran up to Koromaru as his tail wagging like crazy.

"Arf, arf." Koromaru started licking Minako's hand and started walking the usual routine he always walks. They walked towards the shrine. Koromaru went off in his own business while Minako watched Koromaru. Koromaru started running towards the back and grabbed a ball. He gave it to Minako and they started playing fetch. Both Minako and Koromaru were enjoying their time; when they finished, Koromaru put the ball where it was. They went to Akihiko's apartment and Minako started getting ready for the DVD that she promised to watch and give Koromaru 5 years ago.

Koromaru and Minako were watching the movie. Minako snuggled up to Koromaru. Koromaru smelled like the bright sunlight, just like he always have. As Minako hugged Koromaru as he was watching the movie intensely, she saw her hand go see through for a moment. She jumped and Koromaru looked at her confused.

"Ah, don't worry Koro-chan. I thought there was uhhh… bug. Yeah, that's right, I thought there was a bug right by you but it wasn't. Silly me." Minako tried to convince Koromaru.

"Arwoo?" Koromaru looked at Minako in disbelief and confusion.

"How's the movie so far?" Minako changed the subject.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru responded and went back to the TV once more.

"Koro-chan, you're so cute." Minako petted Koromaru on the head.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked as if he was saying he loved Minako and that she was cute too.

Minako went back to hugging Koromaru and watching the movie. 'Is my time here ending soon? I wonder how much longer I have.' Minako thought. When it was over, Minako walked Koromaru towards the shrine once more. On the way she saw Akihiko and some other guy.

"Minako, Koromaru, what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked as Minako and Koromaru were heading towards Akihiko.

"I'm just walking Koromaru up the shrine and back the dorms. We just finished up watching the True battle of Real Men together. Koro-chan seriously loves this series." Minako pointed out the DVD in her hand. "Who's he?" Minako turned her head towards the man Akihiko was with.

"He's just a co-worker." Akihiko responded.

"'Just a co-worker'? How cold of you Sanada-san! At least introduce me or something. We've been together at the office for a long time now. We're two peas in a pod." The man started complaining to Akihiko.

"His personality reminds me of Junpei." Minako watched the man's reaction.

"Huh? Sanada-san always says that too. I have no idea who this Junpei guy is but I'm sure he's an amazing guy just like me. By the way, are you Sanada-san's girlfriend?" The man grinned at both Akihiko and Minako.

"Cut that out, Fujimaru. You're bothering her." Akihiko turned towards Minako. "Sorry about him, Minako. His name is Fujimaru Daisuke, like I said, he's my co-worker. We were discussing about work on the way home."

"I'm Minako, nice to meet you." Minako gave out a small bow and looked at Koro-chan. "And this is Koromaru."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Daisuke" Daisuke gave out a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Akihiko-senpai never mentions about his work or his co-workers. It's somewhat nice to have an idea who's there." Said Minako.

"Same goes with me. Last winter Sanada-san seemed so much happier that everyone assumed he had a girlfriend. A lot of the female co-workers were down in the dumps at the idea."

"Fujimaru!" Akihiko yelled out with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"I was right, you are pretty cute. I guess I won the bet." Fujimaru looked at Minako up closer.

"Bet? " Akihiko and Minako questioned.

"Yeah, we were betting what type of girl you were going out with. One of the guys said someone elegant, while another guy said that Sanada-san was going out with model. There was another suggestions saying that you were going out with wild type of girl. We pretty much all laid out about twenty bucks on the bet. I can't wait to get my winnings. Hehehe." Fujimaru started doing an evil laugh.

"Those guys." Akihiko was really angry at what he heard.

"Isn't it bad that you're betting? After all, you're all in the police force." Minako gave a stare of disbelief.

"Don't worry, even the chief betted with us." Fujimaru gave out a victory smile. "Now all I need is proof." Fujimaru quickly took out his phone and snapped picture of Akihiko and Minako together.

"Hey! Delete that!" Akihiko tried to get the phone back.

"No way!" Fujimaru dodged Akihiko's attempt of getting it back and ran off. "You better stay with your girlfriend there rather than chase me!"

"The more he talks the more he's like Junpei." Minako was still trying to process everything that just happened.

"Sorry. I'll get him next time. And everyone else that betted." Akihiko was glaring at the direction that Fujimaru ran off to.

"Haha, work sounds exciting for you. We should tell Junpei that we found his personality copy. It's not a real doppelganger, so I'm sure Junpei won't get bad luck hearing about this." Minako commented.

"I wouldn't mind having Fujimaru getting bad luck right now." Akihiko was still upset. Koromaru pawed Akihiko to get his attention. "You want to race Koromaru?" Akihiko's mood changed fast. "Ready, set, go!" Akihiko ran up with Koromaru.

"Hey! Wait for me! No fair, you guys got a head start!" Minako quickly followed. Koromaru was first and Akihiko shortly fell second. Koromaru looked proud of himself that he still hasn't lost his touch, while Akihiko was muttering about ways to win next time by training himself. Minako started patted Akihiko's back, trying to cheer him up. After Koromaru was done hanging around the shrine. Minako, Akihiko, and Koromaru walked back to the dorm and dropped Koromaru there. Minako gave Koromaru the DVD and good night hug. Minako walked with Akihiko hand in hand.

"It's getting warmer." Minako commented.

"Yeah it is. It's going to be summer soon. Do you want to go somewhere?" Akihiko asked Minako.

"I'm fine anywhere… I want some ice cream. Is it okay to get some right now?" Minako tilted her head. Akihiko couldn't resist and blushed.

"Sure, let's get some."

Akihiko and Minako went to the convenience store. As Minako was trying to figure out what ice cream she would eat, Akihiko saw her shoulder fade away. Akihiko panicked and grabbed on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Minako turned around looked at Akihiko's panicked face. Akihiko calmed down a bit.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you still can't decide." Akihiko mentally sighed and thought he was seeing things.

"I can't decide between the green tea flavored and the vanilla flavored ice cream." Minako looked at the ice cream intensely. She was almost as intense as Koromaru watching his favorite movie.

"How about I get the green tea ice cream, and you get the vanilla ice cream. That way we can share each other's ice cream." Akihiko grabbed both ice creams.

"Really? You're the best Aki!" Minako smiled happily and hugged Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled at her smile. 'When she's happy, I can't help but feel happy too.' Akihiko thought to himself. He paid both ice creams and the two of them shared each other's ice cream.

When they got home, they ate dinner together. As Minako getting ready for bed, she looked at the mirror in the bathroom and saw her top arm fading slightly a slit second. 'This isn't good…' Minako thought as she finished getting ready. She went straight to bed and pretended to fall asleep. 'I hope that Aki hasn't seen me fade yet…' Minako tried to fall asleep but couldn't.

* * *

Author's Note: Almost done with this story. (sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I typed this as fast as I could.)

I was thinking about the thesis I read months ago for a class. It was about fanfiction. It was about suing fanfictions to the court in the past. Some authors didn't like the idea of fanfiction because they pronounced that people aren't real fans if they changed the story, character personalities, and whatnot. In my opinion, I'd say that people who right fanfictions are fans. They have to know characters and the story to write it in the first place. Fanfiction is just for fun. It's not like we're getting paid or anything. . There were some talk about what is satire and what is parody in court too. Anyway that's just me babbling on and on~

**Ryurieri**: Thank you for liking chapter 5. Thanks for your constant support and I hope you'll support this story till the end or even after it ends as well.

**pchan17**: Yes, Akihiko and Shinjiro ping-pong together is pure excitement! XD

Please Comment and Enjoy~


	7. Just Be

Final Chapter

Just Be

The next day, Akihiko was seriously angry at his co-workers. He didn't need to use brute strength to show how fearsome he was. Everyone begged for forgiveness at his terror, especially Fujimaru. Akihiko ignored all of them for the rest of the day and everyone was too afraid to approach to Akihiko. Fujimaru was glared harshly by the workers because he won the bet and second he let the cat out of the bag.

A couple of days past and Minako looked a bit distant from Akihiko. Akihiko was worried if he did something wrong. He kept on bothering Minako if he did something wrong but she denied it. Akihiko started sighing more at work and started looking gloomy.

"Yo, Sanada-san, did you fight with your girlfriend?" Fujimaru asked Akihiko.

"We didn't fight, but I'm not sure if I did something wrong." Akihiko sighed.

"I hope it's not my fault. If it is, I'm seriously sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your relationship." Fujimaru bowed down to the ground. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"I don't know what's wrong. I tried asking her but…" Akihiko looked like his soul was leaving his body.

When Akihiko was done with work he went around Paulownia Mall. Akihiko looked around the stores. 'Maybe I could get something to apologize for whatever I did.' Akihiko saw a stuffed rabbit in a toy store. He immediately thought of Minako and went inside. He bought the rabbit and brought it back home.

"I'm home." Akihiko announced.

"Welcome back." Minako gave a small awkward smile. "You came back home later than usual."

"Sorry, I should have called. Umm, here." Akihiko showed Minako a bag and gave it to her.

Minako grabbed the bag. "May I look inside?"

"Sure, it's for you anyway." Akihiko glanced away.

Minako grabbed out the rabbit in the bag. She smiled and hugged it. "Thank you, Aki."

"You're welcome." Akihiko blushed at the sight.

"This rabbit is so cute. It's as cute as the first rabbit you gave me. Thank you so much."

"I hope that you aren't mad at me." Akihiko's head was lowered down in depression.

"I'm not mad at you. Why do you think that?" Minako tilted her head.

"Well, you've been avoiding me." Akihiko scratched his cheek.

"Oh, well it's more like I'm sorting out my thoughts… that's all." Minako looked down. "Sorry, I just don't know what I should do."

"That doesn't sound like the fearless leader that we all know and love." Akihiko tried to cheer her up.

"Sorry."

Akihiko sighed. "I worry about you. Ever since I've known you, you always don't let your problems out and keep it to yourself. If something's bothering you, we're all here. And I'm always here as well."

"I know. I know that I can count on you and everyone else. But it's not that simple. I just need to figure out what to do." Minako replied.

"What are you trying to figure out? You know you can always tell me." Akihiko looked at her straight in the eye.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. After all, a girl has her secrets." Minako stuck out her tongue. "Just like that time at the shrine. I'm not telling you."

"If I remember correctly, I got your wish out of you." Akihiko laughed slightly.

"That's right, a future with you. That was my wish…" Minako looked at her rabbit.

"And that was my wish too. As long as you believe in me and I believe in you, I'm sure our wishes can come true." Akihiko hugged Minako.

"Future huh… Akihiko-senpai, I don't think it can come true." Minako broke the ice.

"What?" Akihiko let go of Minako and looked at her face.

"I said that I don't think it can come true." Minako's dried cheeks became wet. She tried to wipe them away. "I don't think I can believe in myself. If I can't do that, then how am I going to able to believe in others? I don't think I should stay here anymore."

"Why?" Akihiko gripped onto her shoulders.

"I'm saying that we should end this." Minako cried even more. "So please don't pick up old memories and just move on. Because it will hurt us even more."

Akihiko was at a loss of words as he stood still.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to Mitsuru's place. So don't worry about me. Akihiko… Thank you again for everything." Minako ran out of the door and left the shocked Akihiko behind.

Both were in internal turmoil. Wanting to cry, scream, and yell out in agony, but they didn't have the strength to do so. Akihiko just sat on the floor trying to swallow everything down. Minako ran to Mitsuru's place, she rang the doorbell. And Aigis opened the door.

"Minako-san? You are here early. What's wrong, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Aigis spoke. Minako shook her head violently. Aigis lead Minako to one of the rooms and waited for Minako to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Aigis. I guess I made you worried. I'm all better now." Minako smiled.

"But you look like you are still in pain. Is there something you want to talk about?" Aigis voice had a tint of worry.

"Aigis, you're a lot sharper than you used to be. That's good because you're growing up." Minako sniffed a bit.

"I…" Aigis was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but Mitsuru-sama, is here. She would like to talk to you." One of the maids talked behind the door.

"Come in." Aigis replied.

"You're earlier than expected. It gave me a surprise." Mitsuru walked toward one of the seats and sat down. She looked at Minako's face. "Did you cry? Did something happen?" Minako looked down. Mitsuru sent away the maid that came with her and told them not to disturbed them. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'll do everything in my power to help you." Mitsuru continued.

"… I broke up with Akihiko…" Minako whispered.

"What? Did you have a fight?" Mitsuru tried to keep her surprise contained.

"No… It was the normal, 'it's not you, it's me' talk I had. I think it's better this way." Minako replied.

"How is it better?" Mitsuru asked. Minako didn't look Mitsuru in the eye and kept quiet. Mitsuru sighed and stood up. "Let's have some dinner. I prepared the best chefs for our meals."

"Okay." Minako responded and tried to smile.

During dinner, food was tasteless for Minako. When they finished, the three decided to stay at Mitsuru's room, like it was a sleepover party. They tried to distract Minako from Akihiko as best as possible for the night and Minako did her best to pretend she was alright.

A couple of days later, all the girls had a day out together. They went shopping and went to the karaoke. They past the toy store where Minako stopped for a moment and saw the rabbit just like the one Akihiko gave to her.

"Minako?" Yukari saw Minako stopped and looked at what Minako was looking at. "A rabbit doll?"

"Ah yeah, Akihiko-senpai gave me the exact same one a couple of days ago." Minako tried to force a laugh.

"Minako-chan…" said Fuuka.

"Let's go eat some takoyaki." Minako lead the way avoiding the others' eyes for a bit.

As everyone got takoyaki, Minako saw one of her arms faded away for a bit. She hid it from the others by putting it behind her back.

-Meanwhile-

Akihiko finished work and didn't want to go back home. He went straight to Shinjiro's place. He had the key so he didn't bother knocking and went straight in. Shinjiro walked straight towards the door after hearing it unlock.

"Hey, Aki. I know I gave you the key but at least call. You've been here after work for three damn straight days." Shinjiro lectured.

"Yeah." Akihiko said in an indifferent tone and went straight to the couch and sat there. Shinjiro just stared at Akihiko. He went back to the kitchen and went back to cooking dinner. After cooking dinner Shinjiro set up the table.

"Sit down and eat." Shinjiro commanded.

"Yeah." Akihiko sat down in front of the dining table. "Thanks for the food." Akihiko started eating very slowly.

"Aki you're being unusual. It's been three days since I've seen you like this. You normally gobble up your food that I have to tell you to slow down. What's wrong with you? Is there something wrong between your relationship with Minako? I'm sick of you coming here depressed. It's annoying."

Akihiko twitched after hearing her name and sighed. "She broke up with me and she's staying at Mitsuru's house." Akihiko replied and stopped eating. Hearing that Shinjiro dropped his chopsticks.

"What? Wait a damn minute." Shinjiro yelled out in shock.

"Yeah, I don't know what I did either. She said it wasn't my fault but I wonder. She became distant and broke up with me." Akihiko stopped eating. "This doesn't taste good…"

"It's not my cooking that's wrong…" Shinjiro sighed. "Listen, this is far too sudden. I'm sure Minako has a reason. It's been three damn days. Go confront her now instead of your damn sulking around in my apartment and insulting my cooking, idiot."

"What if she just doesn't have a reason and just wants to break up with me?" Akihiko stood up and shouted. Then Shinjiro hit Akihiko on the back of his head.

"Listen, you're just running away." Shinjiro started arguing as well, taking Akihiko aback from what he said.

"It's not like that Shinji! It's just... Just…" Akihiko looked down. 'Is this really the best way?' as he thought about it. He did want to know why.

"Just what? Toughen up and just go see her already. Don't you love her or not? Do that or sit down. Its bad table manners!" Shinjiro grabbed Akihiko and threw him out of his apartment while he had the chance before Akihiko will never get the courage for this again. "Forget the 'sit down' just go and see her now before you start pissing me off even more." Shinjiro slammed the front door.

"Sorry Shinji for crying to you… You're right, I need to know." Akihiko ran out of the complex and started dialing Mitsuru's phone number.

-Meanwhile-

After eating some takoyaki, the group went to see the ocean for the view together.

"It's so bright out here." Yukari put her hand over her eyes to get the shining glow of the ocean.

"The ocean looks so beautiful." Fuuka commented.

"It's nice to see sights like this once in a while," Mitsuru added.

Fuuka turned around and saw a few people performing. "Ah, do you want to watch them?" Fuuka pointed.

"Sure." Yukari followed Fuuka.

"This is a nice change of pace." Mitsuru soon followed.

Aigis turned toward Minako. "Something is bothering me Minako-san. Do you really want to break up with Akihiko-san? I am sure that you still love him, why do you think it is better this way?"

"Aigis…" Mitsuru tried to stop Aigis from talking but she was curious herself.

"Minako-san, I believe you are just running away. I am sure that you love Akihiko. Don't you think that you're hurting him and yourself far too much?"

"I can't. I thought about it. I thought about being with him and questioned will make it better or worse for each other. If I'm near him, it will hurt him even more." Minako avoided looking at Aigis's face completely.

"Why do you think it will hurt?"

"…"

Aigis walked toward the ocean and looked at the bright red sun. "Five years ago. I asked you to kill Ryoji-san. It was because I was afraid that all of you were going to live in fear for the rest of your lives. I was afraid that you will all suffer. Even though a part of me didn't want you to all forget. I thought at that time, this was the best idea. But I was wrong. All of you showed me that even though you were all suffering, you have all felt that it was the best to remember, to feel, to be with each other. Because of that, you were able to fight against death itself. And I don't regret you for telling me that you did not want to kill Ryoji-san, reject my request, and say I was wrong."

"Aigis it's not the same, Nyx is sealed. We're not fighting to save the world." Minako walked right next to Aigis

"No, it is the same. We might not be saving the world right now but your feelings are in turmoil just like five years ago. Yet back then you were able to stand up against it and went head forward. This time we are not saving the world but that does not mean it is less important. I care for you because you are precious to me. I want you to be happy just as you have made me happy. Therefore I must tell you to go now and meet with Akihiko-san."

"… Will it be for the best?"

"I do not know for certain. But even if it hurts you must go." Aigis turned Minako around and pushed her lightly. "I do not know what it wrong between the two of you. But go now before it will become far too hard to repair the relationship. Go or you will regret it."

"Regret huh." Minako whispered. 'I don't want to regret anything before I disappear again.' Minako thought and nodded.

Mitsuru's phone rang. "Mitsuru speaking… Akihiko? No, I'm not home now. Minako…" Mitsuru turned her head and saw the running Minako and smiling Aigis. "She's not with me but I think you should hurry and see her."

-Meanwhile-

"Thanks Mitsuru. I own you one." Akihiko turned off his phone. He ran away from the direction of Mitsuru's mansion. He ran towards his home. He got to the empty park and ran into someone.

"Ahh!" The person screamed.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry."" Akihiko grabbed the person before she fell.

"It's okay. I was in a hurry too…" Minako looked at Akihiko in shock. "Akihiko?" Akihiko snapped out of it and let go of her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Akihiko started shuffling around awkwardly.

"It's not your fault." Minako said quietly. Minako looked at Akihiko straight in the face knowing it was now or never. She knew that the feelings will leave incomplete if she doesn't talk now. "I'm sorry what I said to you. The truth is, I didn't mean it. I didn't want to break up with you. I still care about you and I want to be with you."

"Why?" Akihiko questioned.

"…" Minako looked back down on the ground.

"Is it something you don't want to say?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

Akihiko sighed. He quickly grabbed Minako and hugged her thinking this might be the best thing to do now. "I feel the same about wanting to be with you. I want to be with you no matter what happens. Even if you're sick, hurt, or in pain. I told you years ago that I want to be with you no matter what happens." Akihiko slightly loosened his hug and looked at Minako's face and he saw his reflection in Minako's eyes. "I want to be with you forever. I love you." Minako's eyes casted down in sadness. 'I know I will disappear soon. I don't want to make things so painful but...'

"What's wrong?" Akihiko's voice cut Minako's train of thought. "Is there something I did wrong? I know that I speak mostly in pure logic but what I said, those are my true feelings. If what I said troubled..."

"That's not it!" Minako yelled out, cutting off Akihiko. "It's not that at all. It's just I don't have any more time left!"

"What?"

"If I say how I truly feel. If my feelings are the same as yours I won't be able to see you ever again, I'll disappear... Since I told you that I'll disappear, I'm going to disappear. But I don't regret it. If you didn't say how you feel, I wouldn't have felt this happy... This might be the best way. Please, tell me again. Please tell me how you feel. That way I can at least have a cheerful, happy smile as your last memory of me."

Akihiko backed away from Minako. He thought that she would disappear if he did hold her. He shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to! You'll disappear!"

"I'm going to disappear either way. Please Aki. Please." Tears came out of her eyes as she looked straight at Akihiko.

Akihiko gritted his teeth and hugged Minako so tight that it felt that she couldn't leave his side. But gentle enough that it didn't give discomfort to Minako.

Minako looked up and saw Akihiko's face.

"Aki? Do you believe in the next life?"

Akihiko didn't know what to say. He was the type that never believed in those kinds of things.

"Once humanity doesn't wish for death and face it head on without running. I'll come back to you. It might take years, decades, centuries, or even eons. But, I'll definitely come back. So wait for me. Until then, live the fullest and happiest of your life. That way I don't need to worry about you. "

Akihiko slowly nodded his head as tears stream down his eyes. "I'll wait for you."

"Oh, and you can fall in love with someone else while waiting. It would be unfair for you to wait that long without giving and taking love. I'll be jealous but I know you'll be happy." Minako stuck out her tongue. She wiped her tears.

"I-I love you." Akihiko stuttered knowing that his words would make her disappear. Minako regained her smile. Her true smile.

"I love you as well."

"Don't disappear. Stay with me." Akihiko held onto her tighter as tears starts falling down on Minako.

"I would love that. More than anything." Minako felt fulfilled just like the day of Akihiko's graduation day. She felt so peaceful and warm. Being embraced by the person she loves gave her the greatest feeling.

Minako started fading away. Akihiko's arms were empty. He quietly cried for a while and wiped his tears. "Don't worry. Watch over me. I'll live the fullest of my life and the next and the next after that. Until you come back. I promise I'll wait."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I am thankful for all those who have supported To Meet Again through thick and thin. And thank you all for commenting about my story.

**Scarlette Shizuru**: *clicks update button* It is updated and finished. Thank you for all of your comments that you put about my story.

**Ryurieri**: Hehe I know how you feel about not being able to wait for the next chapter. I feel like that a lot for a bunch of fanfiction lol.

**Deidara'sgirl19**: Glad it was funny for you. Although now it ended and I hope you enjoyed it till the end. -^^-


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Year XXXX, Month XX, Day XX

A silver haired teen boy was walking down the streets in the city. He wasn't paying attention to anybody or anything. He just simply thought what he should do next for his training method and his promise to play with his younger sister. His grandparents tell him often that the world seems a lot livelier and kinder compared to the past. Of course there were crimes, anger, loneliness, accidents, suicides, and fights, nowadays. But he wanted to change the world to make it even better. He doesn't know why, but he feels that he promised someone. Someone who was extremely precious to him, even though he can't remember who it was.

He walked pasted a walking girl with red headphones. He stopped and turned around. He swiftly grabbed the girl's right shoulder. The girl turned around and the boy smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew phew, it's the last chapter of "To Meet Again". I hope all of you enjoyed this.

There is a sequel called, "To Encounter Once More Again", I'm not sure how long it will be but I hope you're enjoy this.

-SourL


End file.
